Sheer Determination
by Kallisti's Avengeance
Summary: She was caught and the only thing she had left to survive with was sheer determination...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Somewhere in London a scream could be heard, a killing curse whispered, and the agony of a seventeen-year-old girl felt. All could be connected by these few words: Voldemort is back.**__**  
><strong>__**The very name drove an icy fear into the hearts of every wizard,witch,mortal,and creature.**__**  
><strong>__**There were also those who followed him. Deathheaters. These men and woman were like a pack of hounds who did there masters bidding. Cold-blooded they were as they killed the innocent. They would laugh as they killed. Never once thinking about the family and friends of their victums. They were an army of the dark. Voldemort was their lord, and now theyvwould rise once more more to fullfill their gory purpose...**_**  
><strong>Hermione Jean woke up hoping that it had all been a dream, but when she opened her eyes it was all gone. All of it.****

The hope of survival.****

Her parents.****

And all she had left was sheer determination.****

_**Flashback:**__Deatheaters stormed the Grangers summer home as if they were looking for something. Angrily they destroyed the living room, the kitchen, and the dentist room of the house.___

_Hermione fought with her magical ability, but to no prevail she lost. She was tied with ropes and forced to watch as her parents were tortured and killed. and then she blacked out..._END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione was determined to escape and determined to save her little brother, who, luckily, had been staying at the burrow. She took in her surroundings, noting that she was in a very familiar living room. Thats when it hit her. The Malfoy Manor. Escaping from here last time she had been here was pretty painful.  
><em>Flashback:<em>_Bellatrix Lestrange cast crucio after crucio tryng to break Hermione's allegiance to Dumbledore,but she wouldn't give. This only made her madder. The crucios started to come at her faster and more painful. Hermione's screaming turned into whimpers as she curled up into a little ball wishing it would all go away. Then Dobby came and freed her. Hermione had taken Bellatrix's wand with her._END OF FLASHBACK  
>Remembering all that made Hermione want to cry because she knew that it would probably happen again, but no she wouldn't cry. She absolutely refused to let herself cry.<em><em>_**' I will be strong,'**_Hermione told herself. She never did fully heal after the first time she had been cursed with the crucio spell. The more she thought about it, the more she realized her mistakes before. The light bulb in her head turned on. She had an idea.****

Her idea was brilliant. If Voldemort gave her a choice of death and becoming a slave or something, then she would take the slave or something offer. Therefore keeping herself alive. If she stayed alive the she could bide time to find a way to escape.****

All she could do was hope that Voldemort was feeling generous today.****

Thinking made her feel better. She liked having something to do. Since she was thinking she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her.****

Then a menacing voice drawled,"Glad to see that you're awake."**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the order of the phoenix, Hermione Jean Granger and her parents died by killing curses. To the muggles, they died on a plane crash. Are either of the stories right?**__**  
><strong>__**No. Only one will will prove the order and muggles wrong. **__**  
><strong>__**Ginny Weasley...**_

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!"  
>Ginny Weasley had just heard that her best friend, Hermione Jean Granger was dead. Harry ducked as Ginny chunked another vase at him. After all he was the one who told her. "THERE'S NO PROOF! THEY NEVER FOUND HER BODY!"<p>

Ginny was totally out of control. She stopped screaming only to start cursing Voldemorts name. "That jackass is going to wish that he already went to hell after I get through with him."

Somewhere outside a person yelled her name. "WHAT DO YOU WANT," She yelled back. THe answer was simple. They had found Hermiones body.  
>Ginny and Harry ran down the stairs in a way that would give mrs WEasley a heart attack. Ginny scrutinized the body and noticed something.<p>

"Harry, this isnt Hermiones body," she said calmly. Harry turned around and looked at her like she was crazy. "Why the hell would I believe that?"  
>Ginny slapped him for his obvious lack of intelectual and said, "the girls eyes are chocolat brown, Whereas Hermiones are Honey brown. The body has a mole under its chin, Hermione didnt. And last but not least, Hermione was plain not gorgous."<p>

Harry looked at her with disdain and said, "If I wasnt your friend, I would lock you up in Hogwarts dungeons until you haad some sense."  
>That did it. Ginny took out her wand and stupefied him, ron, and the other people present. Not only did she do that, She jacked Harry's broomstick as well.<p>

She pullled out her cell phone and called Luna Lovegood, her loony friend who had some serious battle skills. Her message was brief, "Get all of Dumbledores army and meet me in the woods next to the Zabini scums manor.

She hung up and thought_, Zabini is going to be sorry if he had anything to do with Hermiones dissapereance_. She could already smell the war that was brrewing underneath the surface. Her army was going to kick some ass...

Harry and Ron woke up and noticed something... they were hungry! THey grabbed some brooms and flew to the burrow, never noticing that Ginnerva Weasley was gone.

They walked into the burrow and asked what was for dinner. THeir question was answered with, ' Chicken Divine and marmalade.' The thought of food made them realize that they had mud all over them. How weird was that? That was also when they noticed Ginny was not in the house. Where could she be?

You, dear readers, are the only ones who know. BLAISE ZABINIS MANOR...

Ginny and Luna met the DA in the woods just as planned. About 30 people had joined, giving the army a total of 70 warriors. That would mean that their would be 20 scouts, 30 weopan makers, 10 council members, and 10 war strategiers.  
>The camp was in the the center of the forest, away from the prying eyes of muggles and the enemy.<p>

The Council were holding a meeting at the center of the camp when all chaos broke loose... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was at the councils table waiting for her war strategiers and council members. They would be discussing the matter of Hermiones disappearance and the attack that would soon take place at Zabini manor.

She checked her watch. The meeting was supposed to start an hour ago.

No one showed up.

Something wasnt right.

Ginnny took out her people finder to see where everyone was. No one was in the camp. It seemed as if everyone had simply disappeared.

BOOM!

"AHHH"

Screams filled the air. Ginny looked to the west and ran. Her army had been lured outside of the camp and ambushed. That would explain why her people finder didnt work.

Scattered thoughts flung themselves throughout her mind. Panic soared through her nerves, but overpowering all her senses was something called "ANGER."

It raged throughout her entire being. No one had known they were here. There was a betrayer in their midst, and she knew it. Someone she knew all her life betrayed her and her army, yet she didnt know who. Whoever it was though, would wish they hadnt done this to her.

HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN SCORNED!

Curses flung themselves throughout the atmosphere around her.

Many hit her, but she kept running to her friends. Everything that hit bounced off without any effect. It was truly strange. It was as if she was absorbing the power and casting off the actual curse.

She saw Luna and Cho up ahead. They were in fierce battles with Dolohov, Goyle, Crabbe, and Lestrange. It was a two verses one case and scenario. Someone was bound to die without more backup. She kept running and shot curses at the four men up ahead. The battle became fair once one of her curses tore down Dolohov.

She joined the fray.

Lestrange went down. His screams were little, but his last words were,"The Anno Dimotroy shall be your and yours doom..."

Those words made no sense to her. She didnt have the time to mull over what he had said either. She decided to research later. If their would even be an later for her.

But hey this is my story. Anything can happen.

Luna recieved a curse to the head. She succumbed to a deep sleep full of horrid nightmares and demons.

Time stopped, or so it seemed.

Evereyone froze at her bloodcurdling screams of pain.

Many fell to their knees.

The deatheater who had cursed her, Anthony Fidelmoy, fell too. The screams tore him to the core. It unleashed a little something called pity.

He pitied his victim, yet he didnt care. The curse would lift in two days, that is, if she didnt succumb to death by insanity by then. He had done his job. He had caused pain to the blonde who knew his secret. The secret that could have him killed. He stood up and left the battle clearing as if nothing had ever happened. He didnt know what he had done though. He had cursed his own sister. A sister he never knew he had...


End file.
